Kau Anugrah yang Ingin Kulindungi
by Rameen
Summary: Hanya sebaris kisah yang mungkin tersimpan. / Takdir Nike, Putri Kerajaan Hujan yang harus menikah dengan Raja Matahari yang ternyata hanyalah bocah belasan tahun yang bosan dengan matahari hingga meminta diturunkan hujan. / LiviNike fic oneshoot


Pagi yang cerah kembali menyinari Kerajaan Matahari. Membangunkan Nike dari tidurnya di kasur yang empuk nan besar di kamar luas itu. Perlahan matanya terbuka, menampilkan sepasang mata hijau yang indah. Dia menoleh dan menatap Livius yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Sanggup membuatnya tersenyum dan memiringkan tubuhnya untuk dapat lebih jelas melihatnya.

 _'Aku ingin menatap kearahnya, dengan mata yang terbias cahaya kuat, akan lebih banyak yang bisa terlihat.'_ Dia semakin melebarkan senyumnya masih sambil menatap Livius.

Detik selanjutnya, senyumnya menghilang. "Tapi dia benar-benar imut saat lagi tidur." Gumamnya pelan, "Bulu mata yang panjang, rambut yang lurus.. Aku sentuh ah, selagi dia masih terlihat imut." Dengan perlahan dia mengangkat tangannya dan…

Doengg..

…dia tersentak saat mata dengan sepasang manik ungu itu terbuka.

"Dasar gadis nakal, seharusnya kau lebih terbawa dan menciumku." Ucapan yang begitu santai untuk seseorang yang baru saja menangkap basah orang lain yang ingin menyentuhnya saat tidur.

Wajah Nike memerah malu dan selanjutnya,,, "Kyaaaaa…." Dia secepatnya mendudukkan dirinya dan menutup mulut, "Kau sudah terbangun?" tanyanya dengan suara yang keras.

Livius menguap dan ikut duduk, menatap malas kearah Nike. "Jika kau ingin memainkanku saat tidur, lakukan dengan baik. Jangan setengah-setengah, dan langsung cium saja."

"Ap-apa katamu? Kenapa aku harus menciummu?" perempatan mulai muncul di kening Nike dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, tidak ada bedanya melakukannya sekali atau dua kali."

"Diam! Kau yang lebih dulu menciumku tanpa izin." Suara Nike naik satu oktaf lagi saat mengingat bagaimana ciuman pertamanya kemarin yang jauh dari kata romantis.

Cklek..

Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan Neil yang berdiri di depan pintu. "Yang Mulia, sudah waktunya bangun." Ucapan itu bagai tidak di perdulikan saat orang yang dia panggil malah kembali berbaring.

Nike menarik selimut orang itu dengan gemas, "Lihat! Seseorang mau bertemu denganmu, cepat siap-siap." Ujarnya masih sambil menarik selimut Livius dengan kuat.

"Tidak mau!" Livius menjawab tegas yang membuat Nike terdiam, "Aku tidak mau bangun sebelum kau melakukannya."

"Na-na-naniiii…?"

"Nike-Hime," Neil entah kapan sudah berdiri di samping ranjangnya dengan kacamata berkabut, "Tolong cepat lakukan!"

Satu permintaan yang entah kenapa lebih terdengar seperti perintah. Membuat Nike semakin memasang wajah antara ingin marah dan ingin mengubur diri dalam lubang karena malu. Semakin kesal saat senyum Livius semakin lebar, "Seperti yang Neil katakan." Ucapnya sambil menunggu Nike menciumnya.

"Tidak mau!" kata penolakan yang di benci oleh Livius, seharusnya Nike sudah tahu itu.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau bangun." Bocah itu kembali menutup matanya untuk berpura-pura tidur.

"Nike-Hime.." panggilan dari Neil yang bagaikan peringatan membuat Nike tambah terpojok.

"Aaarrgg,, baiklah." Dia berbalik dan menatap Neil, "Tutup matamu dan jangan melihat!" tanpa dua kali sang pelayan menutup matanya. Dia berbalik dan menatap Livius yang masih memejamkan matanya dengan senyum di bibir.

Ugh, dasar bocah mesum! Batin Nike mengumpat. Dia mulai mendekat, memperpendek jarak mereka untuk melakukan apa yang diinginkan bocah itu. Tapi saat jaraknya sudah sangat dekat, "Aaargg,, tidak bisa!" teriaknya dan kembali menjauh.

Livius membuka mata dan menghilangkan senyumnya. Raut wajah marah yang lucu tampil di wajahnya lalu dia membaliknya tubuhnya memunggungi Nike dan menarik selimut.

Membuat Nike kalang kabut, "Oo-oi… kau benar-benar tidak ingin bangun?" tak ada pergerakan dari Livius membuat Nike menyerah, dia tidak ingin masuk penjara karena urusan Kerajaan terhenti karena dia yang tidak mau membarikan 'ciuman' kepada sang Raja. "Hah, baiklah."

Dia kembali mendekat, mungkin dipipi saja tidak masalah bukan? Dia semakin mendekat, dan saat jaraknya sudah dekat.

Set.. cuph..

Livius berbalik dan menarik rambutnya, tanpa bisa Nike menghindar, kedua pasang bibir itu sudah kembali bertemu. Mengirim satu kecupan hangat nan lembut dari Livius ke Nike. Membuat Nike melebarkan matanya dan memaksa dirinya mundur, "Ap-apa yang kau lakukan? Kau melakukannya lagi."

Livius tersenyum dan mendudukkan dirinya, "Seharusnya kau melakukan itu dengan mudah." Ucapnya lalu berdiri dari ranjangnya, membiarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya jatuh begitu saja.

"Kyaaa… dasar mesum, pakai bajumu!" Nike menjerit dengan tangan yang menutup mata, tapi Livius tidak memperdulikannya dan meraih bajunya untuk di pakai dan keluar dari kamar itu bersama Neil yang sudah menampilkan wajah tak karuan karena kelakuan Raja dan calon istrinya itu.

.

.

.

Kau Anugrah yang Ingin Kulindungi by Rameen

Soredemo Sekai Wa Utsukushii [Original Story by Shiina Dai]

Livius x Nike Limercier

.

.

.

Hanya sebaris kisah yang mungkin tersimpan.

.

.

.

Hari yang cerah sudah sangat sering terjadi di Negeri Matahari. Panasnya cuaca dan terangnya sinar yang menerangi seolah mampu melihat setiap kegelapan. Bertahun-tahun selalu dan selalu hanya matahari yang terik yang menyinari. Tak heran jika orang-orang di sana tidak tahu apa itu mendung atau bahkan hujan.

Livius 1, Sang Raja Matahari yang sudah menempati tahta selama tiga tahun dan langsung berhasil menaklukan dunia sudah mulai bosan dengan matahari sehingga suatu hari, dia meminta pertukaran keuntungan dengan Negeri Hujan. Dia akan tetap menjadikan Negeri Hujan sebagai Negara yang tetap damai tanpa gangguan asalkan Raja Hujan memberikan satu putrinya untuk menikah dengan Livius.

Takdir pertimbangan dan pemilihan jatuh pada Putri Keempat dari Raja Hujan, Nike Limercier.

Nike adalah seorang Putri yang cukup tomboy dan susah di atur. Dia bahkan menyuruh pengawalnya untuk pulang sesaat setelah dia sampai di Negeri Matahari. Dan ternyata kehidupan di Negeri itu cukup mengerikan baginya, dia tidak bisa membedakan mana orang jahat dan baik bahkan dia sampai tertipu dan barangnya di curi.

Setelah di tolong oleh penduduk di sana, Nike marasa beruntung. Beberapa hari setelah itu dia melanjutkan perjalanan dan sampai di Kerajaan Matahari, bersiap untuk menerima takdirnya untuk menikah dengan sang Raja Matahari yang juga menjadi Raja Dunia.

Tapi dia tidak menyangka jika sang Raja Matahari yang menaklukan dunia hanya dalam waktu tiga tahun ternyata hanyalah… seorang bocah berusia 12 tahun.

Di pertemuan pertama mereka, Livius memintanya menurunkan Hujan di Negeri Matahari itu karena alasan yang sungguh sederhana, bosan dengan Matahari. Membuat Nike tanpa ragu memarahinya sambil menarik-narik pipinya. Alhasil, setengah malam pertamanya di Kerajaan Matahari di habiskan di dalam penjara. Meski dengan kekuatannya yang mampu memanggil hujan dan mengendalikan cuaca, dia bisa kabur dari penjara itu dan menemui Livius di ruangannya.

Livius adalah Raja Matahari yang terkenal kejam dan tanpa ampun. Karena itulah dia bisa menaklukan dunia hanya dalam tiga tahun masa jabatannya meski di usianya yang masih sangat kecil.

Karena suatu kejadian yang di perbuat oleh satu kelompok yang membenci Livius, Nike yang melindunginya terluka. Membuat Livius menghukum dan mengasingkan semua orang yang dia curigai meski tanpa bukti, dan Nike pun di pulangkan ke Negeri Hujan agar tidak terjadi apapun padanya.

Tapi saat di tengah perjalanan, para musuh itu membakar kastil, tepatnya di ruangan kerja Livius, membuat keberangkatan Nike tertunda dan dia kembali untuk melihat kondisi. Di sanalah, Nike pertama kali memanggil hujan sehingga untuk pertama kalinya Negeri Matahari tersiram hujan setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya.

Hujan yang memadamkan api di kastil dan juga mampu membuat semua rakyat merasa kagum dan tercengang, begitupula dengan Livius.

Karena itu, Livius membatalkan rencana pemulangan Nike dan tetap melanjutkan niatnya untuk menikahi Putri Keempat Raja Hujan itu. Dan karena kebakaran itulah juga, Livius menyelinap ke kamar Nike dan tidur di ranjang yang sama dengannya dimalam hari karena kamar Livius juga ikut terbakar. Dan semenjak itu, mereka tidur seranjang. Meski kebiasaan Livius yang tidur tanpa busana sering kali membuat Nike memukulnya dengan bantal di setiap pagi.

.

.

.

Livius memandang tanpa ekspresi lukisannya dan Nike yang baru saja jadi. Terlihat sangat bagus dengan posisi Nike yang duduk di kursi dengan gaunnya yang anggun dan Livius yang berdiri di sisinya dengan baju Kerajaannya yang gagah.

Sangat bagus dan tampak serasi dengan tinggi mereka yang terlihat normal.

Tapi hal lain menganggu pikiran Raja Cilik itu. Dia… sebenarnya ingin berdiri berdampingan dengan Nike. Tapi tinggi badan mereka tidak memungkinkan untuk itu. Nike yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya juga memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya hingga dia hanya sebatas dada Nike. Tidak mungkin lukisan untuk mengisi bulletin Kerajaan tiap tahun harus memuat hal begitu.

Bulletin itu justru membuat segala hal tampak sempurna. Seperti tubuh Livius yang di lukis lebih tegap dan dada Nike yang di lukis dengan ukuran yang lebih besar.

"Hah," desahan pelan itu tertangkap di telinga Nike, membuatnya mendekat dan menatap bingung kearah Livius.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

Livius menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan itu, dia lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan lukisan yang tadi dia lihat dan juga Nike yang masih berdiri disana. Langkah kaki kecilnya membawanya ke balkon, memperlihatkan pemandangan Negeri dan juga langit yang cerah dengan sinar matahari yang cerah.

Nike menyusul dan berdiri di sampingnya, "Kau bilang tidak suka dengan sinar matahari yang terlalu terang?" tanyanya memulai pembicaraan, karena mungkin Livius memang tidak berniat mengatakan apa yang dia pikirkan. "Kau Raja Matahari tapi tidak suka dengan sinar matahari. Haha,, itu aneh." Dia tertawa pelan dengan perkataannya sendiri.

Membuat Livius menoleh menatapnya, lagi-lagi dia harus mendongak untuk dapat melihat wajah gadis itu. Kapan dia akan melihat Nike tanpa harus mendongak? Itulah yang ada di pikirannya, walau hal itu tidak terlalu mengganggunya.

"Bukan tidak suka, hanya saja sinarnya terlalu terang. Membuat mataku sakit, dan selalu membuatku kembali mengingat sesuatu yang tak ingin kuingat."

Senyum Nike menghilang, dia tahu pasti apa yang dikatakan oleh Livius. "Dari itulah, banyak orang yang mengatakan jika hujan adalah anugrah."

Livius terdiam, mengingat seseorang yang hadir di masa lalunya. Orang itu juga berbicara hal yang sama, jika hujan adalah anugrah.

"Tapi," Nike menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Aku pernah mendengar seseorang yang berkata pada putranya. 'Meski tanpa hujan sekalipun, kaulah anugrah untukku.'" Ucapnya dengan lembut.

Livius terpaku, matanya melebar saat sosok Nike untuk sesaat berubah menjadi sosok lain yang dia rindukan, dan di samping itu… "Kau… tahu hal itu darimana?" entah kenapa Livius yakin jika yang di maksud Nike itu adalah Ibunya, Sheila.

Nike memiringkan posisinya hingga menghadap Livius, "Maaf, aku melihat mimpimu." Ujarnya lembut. "Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa, tapi aku tiba-tiba saja memimpikan apa yang kau impikan."

"Kapan?" Livius masih memasang wajah kagetnya mendengar hal itu.

"Dimalam pertama aku tinggal disini. Selama tiga malam berturut-turut aku memimpikannya. Wanita itu, Sheila."

Livius semakin terpaku saat nama itu terdengar di telinganya. Nama yang selalu ingin ia sebut untuk memanggil wanita itu. Wanita yang selalu ia rindukan. Tangannya bergerak, meraih dan menggenggam tangan Nike, "Dia… ingin bertemu denganmu."

Nike berkedip dan tersenyum lagi, "Mungkin… mungkin dia ingin memarahiku karena sudah membuat putranya selalu repot."

Livius menggeleng, "Aku yakin dia pasti ingin menemuimu untuk berterima kasih karena sudah hadir untuk menemaniku, karena kau sudah menunjukkan hujan itu padaku."

Senyum tak lepas dari wajah Nike, tangannya balas menggenggam tangan kecil Livius yang terasa hangat. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku juga ingin berterima kasih padanya, karena sudah melahirkanmu dan membuatku bertemu denganmu."

Tatapan mereka saling bertemu, dalam tatapan yang membuat mereka nyaman satu sama lain.

.

.

.

"Tapi aku tidak mau terus di lindungi." Dia bergumam sendiri sambil menatap langit-langit di kamarnya.

Pertunangannya dengan Livius di batalkan. Pertunangan Kerajaan bisa terlaksana jika mendapat izin dari Menteri Kependetaan, tapi para Menteri itu tidak mengijinkannya dengan alasan jika Nike adalah seorang Putri dari kalangan bawah yang tidak pantas bersanding dengan Raja seperti Livius. Sebenarnya itu hanyalah akal-akalan para Menteri untuk membatalkan acara itu, mereka tidak menyukai Raja Livius dan tidak ingin pertunangan atau pernikahan apapun terjadi.

Jika Nike tetap ingin melanjutkan pernikahan, maka Nike harus menghadapi ritual pencerahan dengan cara mengambil cincin pertunangan yang berada di ruang bawah tanah yang berbahaya. Sudah banyak Putri yang meninggal disana. Dari itulah, Livius tidak memperbolehkan Nike untuk melakukannya meskipun Nike ingin mencobanya.

'Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka meski mereka mengirim ratusan pasukan. Jadi diam saja di belakangku dan biarkan aku melindungimu!'

Itulah yang Livius katakan sore tadi, sesuatu yang tidak mampu di jawab oleh Nike hingga hanya bisa membuatnya diam dan menerima.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi dirinya. Itulah yang tidak aku inginkan." Ujarnya lalu bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju jendela. Dia tersentak saat melihat ruang kerja Livius masih terang. "Dia masih belum tidur? Tck, selalu menanggung semua beban sendirian." Nike langsung berlari keluar setelah menyambar jaketnya yang cukup lebar.

Dia berlari di koridor dengan langkah yang tetap menjaga agar tidak terlalu mengeluarkan suara yang keras, tidak ingin jika para penghuni Istana mendengar dan melihat apa yang di lakukannya malam hari begini.

Dia terus berlari dan semakin cepat untuk mencapai ruang kerja Livius.

Cklek…

Pintu itu dia buka perlahan, dia berjalan mendekat setelah menutup pintu. Nafasnya sedikit memburu karena berlari tadi. Dan sosok Livius yang tertidur terlungkup di kursi kerjanya membuat pandangan Nike berubah sendu.

Dia berjalan mendekat dan menyelimuti tubuh kecil itu dengan jaket yang dia bawa. "Dasar," gumamnya pelan, tangannya terangkat dan mengusap poni Livius dengan lembut. "Setidaknya bagilah bebanmu padaku. Jika kau ingin melindungiku, maka biarkan aku membantumu."

Wajah itu begitu polos saat dia tertidur, membuat Nike melebarkan senyumnya. "Aku tidak akan diam saja. Aku… juga ingin melindungimu."

.

 _Anata wo mamoritai_

 _Unmei ni sawaritai_

 _Koboreta namida_

 _Mune no kubomi wo_

 _Yorokobi de mitashitai wo_

.

Langit yang cerah mulai tampak mendung seiring dengan nyanyian Nike, awan bergerak menutupi Istana Kerajaan di malam itu. Angin berhembus, bahkan terasa sampai ke ruangan kerja itu. Ruangan yang terisi oleh dua orang yang tidak saling berbicara. Satu orang tertidur dan satu orang bernyanyi.

Belaian tangan Nike masih mengusap lembut rambut berwarna biru Livius.

Senyumnya yang menghias di bibir tak mengganggu gerak bibirnya yang bernyanyi. Menyanyikan lagu untuk mendatangkan hujan agar setidaknya mendatangkan angin dan kesejukkan di malam itu. Biarlah, agar sang Raja Matahari makin terlelap damai dalam tidurnya.

.

 _It's a tender rain_

 _Anata no moto e_

 _Kono uta ga todokimasu youni_

 _Donna ni tooku ni_

 _Hanareteite mo_

 _Shinjiteru tsutawaru koto_

 _Singing in the rain_

 _Ame no shizuku ga_

 _Utsukushiku kagayaite yuku_

 _Kanashimi sono toki_

 _Sekai wa ugokidasu no_

 _Please come, the tender rain_

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

"Soredemo sekai wa utsukushii, Livius."

.

.

.

A/N : Waaaaahhhh… akhirnya kesampaian buat fic ini.

Rameen lagi tergila-gila sama anime ini, baru juga nemu tiga hari yang lalu, udah demam terbawa mimpi aja. Sebenarnya nggak puas dengan animenya karena cepet banget abisnya, pengen lama aja gitu. Tapi apa daya jika hanya 12 eps saja.

Dan karena aku sudah jatuh cintrong sama ceritanya, terutama sama charanya… aku jadi iseng nyari ffnya. Eh ternyata ada juga ff fandom itu, jadi aku yang sudah memiliki pemikiran sendiri tentang cerita yang kuinginkan langsung menulis fic ini. set set set… dua jam,,, jadi… hehehe

Fic ini aku buat hanya untuk cerita tersimpan kok. Maksudnya, apa yang tidak ada di anime aslinya aku tambahin di fic ini. Seperti di scene awal saat Livius memaksa minta dicium oleh Nike, itukan nggak di tunjukkin dan langsung bersambung di eps 3. Makanya aku tambahin aja. Cerita selanjutnya aku ngambil dari latar belakang eps 4.

Penjelasan di awal aku tulis untuk sekedar menjelaskan karena anime itu tidak setenar Naruto, jadi tidak semua orang tahu dong ceritanya gimana. Makanya aku ceritain ringkas.

Oke… mengingat mungkin tidak banyak yang minat dengan fic ini, mungkin tidak akan banyak di baca juga apalagi di review. Tak apalah, aku hanya meluangkan ide yang sudah di ubun-ubun. Dan sedikit mengobati rasa gilaku terhadap anime ini. Bagi yang suka anime ini kuharap kalian menemukan fic ku ini di tengah lautan fic dengan berbagai fandom.

Sip lah pokoknya… semoga suka ya… makasih.. bagi yang udah mau mampir.

Salam, Rameen


End file.
